station_zerofandomcom-20200214-history
Vanessa Sharpe
Vanessa Sharpe (born 1673 EU) was a scientist who served aboard Station Zero from 1689-1692 EU. She would leave aboard the plagueship Valourous due to infection with Valdone, only to be one of those lost when the ship disappeared near a spatial anomaly. (TV: Indescision/PROSE:'' Indescision'') Biograpy Early Life Vanessa was a product of the affair between Blydon Sharpe and Ketra DeGregoria. (TV: Battlelines) It was actually her existence that proved Blydon Sharpe was still alive and causing the sabotages aboard Station Zero during the Imperium-Jatheel war. Ketra had no use for a child, and so she abandoned the infant at the home of Blydon Sharpe's wife, Katrina. Mrs. Sharpe saw to it that Vanessa was given the best of everything. A brilliant youngster, Vanessa excelled at schoolwork, much as her older half-brother Addison Sharpe had always done. She educated herself above and beyond those things which a youngster of her age in the Imperium would be expected to know and by age eight, she was admitted to the High Academy (a privilege normally not bestowed on any child under the age of twelve.) At fourteen she had completed the required courses to train at the Imperium Research Centre on Earth. Around this time, Katrina Sharpe died. Vanessa had been very close to the woman who was the only mother she ever knew, and her depression was deep enough to briefly throw off her studies. Eventually she rebounded, and shortly after her sixteenth birthday, she was ranked as an Ensign Researcher. Her first assignment was to join her brother when he took his commission as commander of Station Zero. (TV: Bricks) On Station Zero Assigned at first to a hydroponics lab on the station, Vanessa was less than happy. Eventually she used a combination of wit and intelligence to win a transfer to the medical wing, mostly assisting with health screenings of beings arriving at and departing from the station. At some point early in her time aboard Station Zero, she struck up a friendship with Jordan Richardson. This was apparently her first friendship with someone so close to her own age, and there were suspicions that a romance was blooming between the teenagers, though both categorically denied this. Also at that time, Vanessa was building a friendship with the altrasian Chief Engineer Coriola, with whom she became particularly close. An outbreak of Ilion Fever on Station Zero in mid 1689 nearly cost Vanessa her life, not through the illness itself, but through the hallucination-induced rampage of Lieutenant Malda Craig. Craig was preparing to stab Vanessa when a scouter pilot arrived on the scene and disarmed the attacker. (TV: Prisoners) About a year later, Sub-Officiant Keller, the theologian who had begun to advise Commander Sharpe, was discovered to be the long-presumed dead Blydon Sharpe. He attempted to cause Vanessa's death and did cause the death of Jordan Richardson (TV: Arise) before being blown out of an airlock by Commander Sharpe. (TV:Battlelines) Vanessa and her brother often discussed their little-known father and how to deal with his dark legacy. (PROSE: The Ardeen Conspiracy) Shortly after these events, Vanessa apparently struck up a romantic relationship with Coriola. (AUDIO: Tier 3) It was all very innocent at first, with no real sexual component developing until sometime in late 1691 or early 1692, (PROSE: Balance) around the same time Jensen Black arrived and released the Valdone plague onto Station Zero. Vanessa was among those infected with Valdone, and she willingly left aboard the ship Valourous to travel to Earth for further treatment. (TV: Outbreak) In Another Universe The Valourous, thanks to sabotage by Jensen Black, was pulled through a spatial anomaly and into a parallel universe. The ship crash-landed on a sparsely populated planet, but most aboard survived. Vanessa was the first to make contact with inhabitants of the planet, and to learn that, in this universe, Valdone was common and easily treated. (PROSE: Parallels) Along with the other survivors, Vanessa settled on the planet. Unbeknownst to anyone back on Station Zero, Vanessa was pregnant at the time she left. About eight months after arrival in the other universe, she gave birth to a child whom she named Katrina Olivia Sharpe. She raised her child essentially alone, always saying that she was too busy trying to find a way back home to bother with a romantic or sexual entanglement. At some point about fifteen years after arriving in the parallel universe, Vanessa did have contact with people from her own reality again when the carrier ship Gnostic Dawn, lost between realities, briefly touched down on the planet where the survivors had settled. (PROSE:Parallels/AUDIO: Parallels) Five years after that, hope for a return would come again when a ship picked up one of the old distress beacons from the Valourous and arrived to take many of the survivors and their offspring to Zeropoint Station, this universe's equivalent of Station Zero. (TV: Strange Matters) While aboard Zeropoint, Vanessa worked with the younger version of herself who belonged to this universe, as well as this universe's version of Coriola, in an effort to make contact with the prime universe. The work succeeded, and a rescue party arrived to carry all who wished to go back to the prime universe. Vanessa was reunited with Coriola and could finally reveal that Katrina was their child, essentially "fathered" by Coriola during a cycle of the altrasian mating phase. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.